callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MAC11
:For a similarly named weapon, see MAC-10. The MAC11 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The MAC11 is one of Mason's starting weapons on board the Rusalka,during the mission Redemption, with multiple attachments (Extended Mags and Red Dot Sight). Enemies will occasionally drop MAC11s with a Red Dot Sight or Extended Mags. There is also a MAC11 with Dual Wield found near the helipad. Multiplayer The MAC11 is unlocked for purchase at level 11. The MAC11 has relatively low recoil, and moderate damage comparable to most other SMGs in[[ Call of Duty: Black Ops| Call of Duty: Black Ops]]. It also features the shortest reload time out of all the SMGs when not using reload cancel. The speed of switching to the secondary weapon at .42 seconds is faster than most other SMGs as well. Like some other submachine guns, the MAC11 has a 20-round magazine, and due to its high fire rate, it is emptied very quickly. The three reserve magazines only provide an additional 60 rounds, so ammo reserves may run low quickly. The low magazine size can be negated by purchasing the Extended Mag attachment, which gives the weapon a 30-round magazine. Scavenger may help by providing additional reserve ammo as well, and Sleight of Hand will speed up the frequent reloads. Rapid Fire can be a very effecive attachment to use with the MAC-11, due to it's low recoil. However, the magazine will be emptied quite rapidly while using this attachment. Using Sleight of hand and Scavenger combined with it's already fast reload will counter some of these disadvantages. The use of Extended Mag and Grip via Warlord is a good pair as the MAC-11 will have the 30 round magazine it needs but also will have virtually no recoil, this also is good as the MAC-11 dosen't need Sleight of hand as it has a fast reload at 2.1 seconds. The iron-sights are generally unobstructed and easy to use, although at 1.2x zoom, they provide slightly less magnification than the typical 1.3x of most other weapons. However this could be seen as an advantage in close combat. Overall, with it's fast fire rate, reload and switch time, the MAC11 is well suited to a run and gun style of play. Despite its decent stats, the MAC11 is generally overlooked by players due to the more powerful or popular submachine guns in the game, such as the AK74u and the Spectre. thumb|300px|right|MAC11 attachment guide Attachments *Reflex Sight *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Red Dot Sight *Extended Mag *Rapid Fire *Folding Stock Trivia *When attaching a Grip onto the MAC11, it adds a stock onto the end of it. Originally, this stock was meant to be on the weapon in its folded position without the grip attachment, though this was removed, possibly due to the fact that it would obstruct the sights. Dual MAC11s oddly retain this feature, likely due to Treyarch forgetting to remove them in the final product. On the Wii version however, the stock is folded when a grip is applied. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *The pickup and Create-A-Class icons both show the MAC11 with a folded stock and no magazine. *When an AI holds the MAC11, they hold it as though it was a larger gun, resulting in their hand gripping onto air. *When reloading, one can see that the magazine is not released or inserted, and is fixed onto the gun. This is more visible in theater mode if the player slows the speed down. *The MAC11 is the only SMG that accepts the Red Dot and Reflex sights, but not the ACOG. Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here. File:MAC11.jpg|The MAC11. File:MAC11ads.jpg|Iron sights. MAC11DW.png|The MAC11's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class MAC11_Dual_Wield_BO.png|Dual Wield MAC11's MAC11_7.jpeg|MAC11 with the Reflex sight, along with Red Camouflage. Golden MAC-11.png|A Gold MAC11. Category:Submachine Guns